Some Dreams Die Hard
by Kuroshingeki
Summary: Both Jean and Marco are at Shinganshina university, aspiring to become lawyers, although their both have their secrets as to why, but they can keep that to themselves for a while? At least for now. They only just met anyway. Although, as they go on, the two roommates seem to develop bigger feelings for each other.


"Ah so this is Shiganshina university." Jean had just unloaded all his stuff into his dorm room and had said goodbye to his family. Presently, he was alone in his room as he waited for his roommate to show up. He had claimed one of the two beds and sat down on it, pulling his laptop out to entertain himself while he waited. He heard the opening of a door and then that same door close gently and knew it must be his new roommate. When he came in, Jean took in the sight of who he would be sharing a room with for what could be one of the most important times in his life.

A man with dark brown hair and golden-brown eyes appeared through the doorway. He was tall, but he looked innocent. The thing that caught Jean's attention the most though, was the dark freckles that lightly dusted his cheeks. He had a load of stuff he was carrying with him, so Jean sprang up to help him.  
"Oh thanks!" The boy smiled and it seemed to light up the whole room. Even Jean couldn't help but feel a bit happier seeing this stranger's smile. "Oh I'm Marco!" The boy extended his hand in greeting after they had put all of Marco's stuff away.  
"Jean." Jean smiled and shook his hand.

"So I guess we're roommates huh?" Marco smiled slightly as he went about the room setting up his belongings.  
"Yeah." Jean scratched the back of his neck and sat down on his bed. He was bored so he watched Marco as he went around the room, putting up posters, setting up his desk, so on and so on. "Woah, you brought an Xbox?" Jean perked up when he saw Marco setting up the console.  
"You play?" Marco bent down and continued to work, but Jean had to break away his gaze or else he would be staring at his new roommate's ass.  
"Yeah! I would've brought mine but my little brother wanted it so I left it back home." Marco finished and sat back to turn it on.

"Want to try it out?" Marco smiled holding a controller out to Jean.  
"Sure! But don't think I'll go easy on your ass!" Jean smirked and took the controller from him. The two spent the rest of the day playing video games and laughing and really just becoming quick close friends.

"Oh it's getting pretty late, want to go grab something to eat?"  
Jean put his controller down and stretched, his body aching from slouching all day.  
"Sure!" Marco shut off the console and stood up, Jean following suit. They walked down to the college cafeteria and got their food. As they were about the sit down, some one called their name.

"Hey Marco! I didn't know you knew Kirchstein." A boy with dark brown messy hair followed by a timid boy with blonde long-ish hair, and a very indifferent looking raven haired girl approached them.  
"Oh hey Eren! And you too Armin and Mikasa! I didn't know you were going here!" Marco smiled at them and sat down with his food.

"Wait a minute, you know Jaeger?" Jean looked at Eren with disgust before sitting across from Marco.  
"He went to my high school back in Trost." Eren grinned at Jean and sat down next to Marco as Armin and Mikasa took a seat as well. Jean rolled his eyes and began to angrily eat his food. Marco wondered why it was that he was acting so hostile towards Eren, but decided not to ask.  
"Hey Jean, don't let him bother you. We have classes tomorrow so you'll need all the strength you can get, go ahead and eat." Jean smiled at the caring nature of his new friend and couldn't help it when he felt all the anger melt out of him.

"Hey Eren!" A boy with a shaved head rushed towards them and a girl who had her hair pulled back in a ponytail (who was also carrying three meals at the moment) followed next to him.  
"Oh hey! Marco, this is Connie and Sasha." Marco was surprised at the amount of food the small girl was holding, but decided not to say anything. The two sat down and started talking with the rest of them.

Soon, a large serious looking girl with dark hair and freckles, walking with a petite innocent looking blonde girl approached. Connie introduced them as Ymir and Christa and they joined the rest of the group.  
"Hey Ymir!" A large brawny blonde guy followed by an extremely tall but nervous and innocent looking male and a very indifferent and serious looking girl with her blonde hair pulled back called out to them and pulled up some chairs so they could join the table. They all talked for a long time until group by group they all went back to their rooms until it was just Jean and Marco left.

"Well that was certainly one way to meet new people." Marco smiled, happy that he had met such good friends already. Jean laughed.  
"They're a special bunch alright." Jean smiled back at him.  
"We better go back to the dorm, we have class tomorrow so we better get as much sleep as we can." Marco gathered his trash and whatever else the others had left on the table and stood up to throw it away.  
"Yeah, yeah." Jean smiled and followed suit.

When they got back to the dorm, the two of them flopped down on their beds, exhausted from meeting so many people. "Hey, I forgot to ask. What exactly are you majoring in?" Jean turned his head so he was looking at Marco from his bed.

"Huh? Oh, law. I want to become a lawyer." Jean's eyes widened and he blinked at him.

"Wait, same here!" _I wonder if he has a reason like I do…._ Jean thought to himself. Marco turned his head so he was looking at Jean as well.

"Huh, what a coincidence!" Marco smiled his special smile that made the whole room light up, and Jean couldn't help but smile right back at him.

"God I'm so exhausted." Jean rolled his head back up towards the ceiling and draped an arm over his eyes.

"Ugh same here." Marco wormed his way up towards the top of the bed, kicking his shoes off as he did, and crawled under the covers, pulling them all the way up to his shoulders. Jean peeked at Marco and couldn't suppress a smile when he saw the college boy wrapped up like that. Jean dropped his arm dramatically to the side of him and sat up to pull his shoes off his feet and turn off the light before crawling into his own bed.  
"Hey Jean?"

"Yeah?"

"It was really awesome meeting you and hanging out with you today."

Jean smiled happily, thankful Marco couldn't see it in the dark. "Yeah, you too Marco."

**_Well here's the first chapter! What do you think? I know it's a bit short, but I figure it's just getting started! I kept getting the feeling as I read over this that I kept using their names too much…. What did you guys think? Well, comments and suggestions are awesome! Thanks so much for reading! And check out my Tumblr, .com for future updates and notes!_**


End file.
